gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Dororon Enpi-chan
This ones f'd. Its a Comedy/horror/fanservice manga by Go Nagai and parody of his Dororon Enma-kun‏‎ work. Its like Devil Lady as its got a gender swapped cast and is more p0rn0graphic with more nudity and b0ning. Cast *Enpi *Yukihige *Kapako * kintaro the 13th *the invisible guy who b0nes chicks in their sleep *the chick who's crotch and nips Age TF's people *Rotting Tiger, A mummy daemon zombie made from a guy mummified in a smelly dead tiger. *A Robocop knock off that's not Robert Cop who was a cop who got slagged and acid soaked and his desire for vengeance brought him back as a daemon * Not Hannibal Lector who is a soul eating daemon who eats em through da brains. chapters 1 here kintaro the 13th attacks and his bear b0nes chicks but when they enjoy it, kintaro chopps em up. Enpi gets her want stick in her crotch and the bear spins her around on it. yukihige tries to save her but gets sodomized by the bear. kintaro passes the job to his younger brother. 2 here this invisible guy is b0ning chicks while they sleep by removing their jammies. Enpi and friends try to stop him but he gets away. Enpi goes home, takes a dump and hits the hay but 1st puts of jammies despite being nude all day. the invisible guy takes em off and starts b0ning her and her friends arrive(yukihige can see all the way into her womb) Enpi beats up the invisible guy and crams a metal baseball bat all the way up his a55! 3 A totally not Ridley Scott rip off monster crawls outta peoples shadows and eats em leaving a blood mess. Enpi and friends try to stop it but are gonna get eaten back to life. Until a watermelon b00bed crab daemoness eats the aliens. 4 This lusty horse daemon age changes people with her shaven crotch at her bar. Enpi and her droogs go to another dimension and burn away badly drawn daemons and face the chick. The chick geezerizes Snowbeard with her breast milk and tries lesbianing Enpi, who sticks her rod in her horse a55 and cooks her with h-llfire.Then Enpi gets deaged into a baby cuz that's one more fetish for us to lust after. 5 The Rotting Tiger daemon is found in a Pyramid in Soviet India and goes around eating people. So Enpi and her homies sneak into a museum to slag it. It freaks em out and Enpi beats it by covering it with a lid like compost. 6 A cop is killed by crooks and the remains are acided. Just like Mexico. But this time, he comes back as a daemon and caps minor offences like whizzing in public or showing ur nips. So its YouTube. After Enpi gets away witrh public nudity by faking being an animal by sticking her wand in her a55 and wagging it like a tail, the cop daemon slags the guys who iced him and returns to bones. Enpi did nothing of value to this case other than looking hot and being bummed. 7 A totally not Hannibal Lechtor daemon breaks outta Enpi's jail and eats Totally not Go Nagai's brains while he drinks wine and sh-ts on his staff. Enpi saves him and cooks him to dust with h-llfire. The end. Oh and Go Nagai got his brains eated. Trivia *There are many references to workers at Dynamic Pro in here. Usually not positive. Category:Manga Category:Comedy